Adopted
by 1-twilighter-1
Summary: Bella is being abused by Charlie, But When Someone she never expects shows up at her door, Everything Changes. AH
1. Ugly, Stupid Girl

**So This Is my new story, I Hope you guys like It (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I lay on the floor wondering when this torture will end. Everything hurts, inside and out. I practically crawl to my bed and curl under my sheets drifting off into my never peaceful sleep. This is my routine for whenever my father, Charlie, rapes and beats me. Ive learned to understand that this is what fate wanted me to live through in life. Whether fate is trying to make me stronger or if its trying kill me is what I have yet to figure out.

Charlie began beating me right after my mum left us for some rich ass. He tells me if I was a good girl like other kids she would have stayed. I was 11. I am now 15 and live in Texas on a farm. I'm glad I live so far away from the neighbors. I don't want them to hear me when I scream as Charlie beats me or cry when he rapes me. Charlie works as a farmer...Who would've thought!... He tells people I'm home schooled but in reality I get forced to work on the farm from early morning till late at night. I get hardly any sleep because I do want an education so I stay up teaching myself spelling and reading by reading books.

My Nightmare tonight began with me cooking dinner for Charlie, a regular thing in reality, and when I served it to him the marinate on the chicken wasn't right so he beat me to a pulp. I then flashed to a gravestone, I realized it was me. I died when Charlie beat me because of his dinner. It was my funeral, No-one was there, just a few passers by that I didn't even know.

I woke suddenly in a sweat. I turned to the clock and realized that I would have to start Charlie's daily bacon and eggs on toast breakfast in forty – five minutes. I decided to pull out _My Sisters keeper _and study. I loved this book and read it frequently although I still don't know all the words. After I read a few chapters I decided to go downstairs and cook Charlie his breakfast before going out to work on the farm. I heard the shower going which was my cue to start his coffee. By the time he came down, I got the food and coffee on the table just in time. He doesn't like when I'm late.

"There is a list of jobs to do on your bedside table, I'm going out fishing with the guys. They better be done. I want Chicken Enchiladas tonight. Be ready by 7" He said with no hint of him caring for me. Most of the time thats what I thought. He didn't care about me but he kept me around to do his work. He went fishing a lot leaving me to do the chores. I couldn't argue or complain, I learned that the hard way.

I just said OK and went up to my room to see what today's requirements were. I picked up the list.

_Empty and Clean Chicken coop._

_Feed all animals._

_Clean up the cows shit._

_Clean up the dogs shit._

_Clean every inch of this house including the Attic. Don't forget the doorhandles and light switches. Last time was fucking terrible._

_Do It. Right._

It was a four bedroom home with two living rooms and 3 bathrooms. We acquired it when My mum was still with us. She was a lawyer, a very successful one at that. She quit her job when she moved out with Rich Ass saying we could keep the house because she would just get a better one anyway.

When I heard Charlie leave, I opted not to have a shower and have one before I made his dinner. I'm just going to get hot and sweaty anyway. I had nothing better to do than clean. I have 1 friend that Ive never even met, her name is Leah. She lives in a Town beside the beach called La Push. Ive seen pictures of her and the beach. Id do anything to go there. We send one letter a week, sometimes two. Charlie doesn't know about Leah, I could see him saying she will distract me from my work.

I changed into mini shorts and a singlet and went outside and began my requirements. I loved animals so feeding them didn't bother me at all. Cleaning up there shit however was a different story, especially cow crap. We owned 15 cows , about 7 hens and 2 roosters and 2 dogs Buster and Lilly. Buster was the farm dog, he is a Border Collie with the white and black coat. Lilly is my personal dog, Mum gave her to me just before she left. In a way, Lilly is my little part of Mum that I still have. Shes a King Charles Caviler Spaniel and I love her. Shes been with me through everything and goes everywhere with me.

After I met the requirements of outside I went inside, turned on the radio and begun cleaning. Lilly sat on the stairs knowing she cant go on the furniture, I would pay for that mistake, not her. I started on the living rooms then the bathrooms. I was onto the kitchen when the door rung.

"Coming!" I yelled. I told Lilly to stay, stopped the dishes, walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was a woman in her late 20's, early 30s with blond hair in a bun. She had blue eyes and was wearing black dress pants, a red blouse with a black cropped jacket. She also had ruby red heels on, I fell in love with them

"Isabella Marie Swan?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." I said a little bit weary of who would know my name. No-one knew me.

"My Name is Jane. Jane Volturi, I'm here to take you to a better family."

* * *

**Thoughts??????**

**Should I ditch or Keep?**

**R&R PLEASE! It really does mean alot to me**

**Sara xo.  
**


	2. New Hope

**Heres Chapter 2 Since SOMEONE is so persistant. You know who you are :P**

**I dont own Twilight (:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously_

"_My Name is Jane. Jane Volturi. Im here to take you to a better family."_

Time literally stopped. What the hell had she meant. Did one of the neighbors hear Charlie and I. Fear pained through me.

"umm, could you explain a little more" I said confused. Charlie wouldn't be home for 3 hours anyway. I wanted to know what this was.

"Sure, Can I come in?" Jane asked politely. She seemed nice.

"Okay?" It came out more of a question. I moved to let her through and she walked in and sat on the dinning room chair, I went to sit with her and Lilly jumped on my lap.

"So? Why are you here exactly?" I asked.

"I'm from Social Services. Someone have reported that you have been getting physically and sexually abused. Is that right?" She said nicely. I had no Idea what to say. Do I agree? Do I say no? What will happen if I agree? Will I get taken? I decided to see where this went. I would do almost anything to get away from Charlie. I nodded hesitantly.

"In that case, We have a lot to discuss." She said firmly.

"Whats going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Were going to take you away from this environment. Your going to be fostered and adopted." She said, sternly but still caring and nice.

"You mean..I'm .. I'm not going...t-to be with Ch-Charlie anymore?" I asked on the verge tears. I didn't know whether to be happy or not but for once in my life, I saw hope.

"No. You don't deserve this life. You deserve a well caring family, who will not hurt you."

"I'm going to be safe?" I asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yes, no-one like Charlie will ever hurt you again. Your going to be safe" The hope grew bigger, I knew this wasn't a prank, I wasn't going to be hurt anymore. I was going to be safe. I cracked. I could stop the tears. They flew down my face as I sobbed. Jane moved her chair closer to me and I sobbed into her chest. She put her arms around me and patted my back. After what seemed hours I pulled back, clear of what was happening now. My confidence built up instantly as soon as I heard those words _ Your going to be safe. _Those were happy tears. I was going to have a life.

"When do I leave? Can I leave today? Now?" The sooner the better.

"Well people will be here by the time Charlie arrives home. You can go pack whatever necessities you need." She said smiling. One thing struck me though. Lilly. I couldn't. I wouldn't leave her.

"I have to bring Lilly" I said sternly. No way was she going to be left here. She looked at me hesitantly.

"Let me see what I can do" She said. I hugged her than ran upstairs with Lilly. I sat her on my bed and grabbed a bag. I chucked a few pairs of underwear in there and some clothes. I had a shower and changed into a pair of skinnies, sandals and A tee. I ran around my room grabbing anything I would need. I put Leah's letters in there. Leah! I had to write to her and say don't write until I give her my new address. I certainly didn't want Charlie finding a letter from her even if I was leaving him. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick letter.

_Hey Leah, _

_I'm leaving! I'm not going to be living with Charlie anymore. Ill explain more later, I just wrote to say don't write to me until I settle at a new place._

_Bella ox._

I quickly put it in an envelope and ran downstairs with Lilly in one hand and my bag in the other. I saw Jane on the phone so I sat down beside her. I zoned out of her conversation, I didn't want to be nosy. She hung up after a few minutes and turned to me.

"I have great news!" She exclaimed. How could this get any better?

"You can take Lilly with you. We've already found a foster family that is willing to adopt" She said happily. I was more than happy. I was ecstatic. I could keep Lilly and I could be adopted soon. I jumped up and down and shouted at Lilly.

"Your coming with me! Your coming wi-" I was cut off by the door being slammed open. I turned to see Charlie standing in the door. I lost track of time. CRAP!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!" He boomed. Fear struck right back through me.

"Mr. Swan. Please Sit down and we will discuss this" Jane said sternly and calmly.

"What I would like is for you to get the hell out of my house." He then took in my bag "You are NOT going anywhere!" He boomed again. Tears were coming to my eyes. I didnt doubt the neighbors would here this.

"Bella is going into foster care." Jane said calmly. She then turned to me.

"As soon as your chance is clear go outside. People are waiting out there for you" She whispered to me. I nodded. She turned back to Charlie.

"If you could follow me Mr. Swan we will discuss this camly." Jane said a bit frustrated now.

"The only thing we will be discussing is how much the fine will be for you entering my property." He angrily shouted. He was moving towards the phone and I knew this was my time to move.

I ducked around him and ran. I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around. I lost grip of Lilly and she went flying.

"LILLY!" I screamed. Charlie grabbed each side of my face and shook me.

"You! You are not going anywhere!" He was booming again."Get your fat ass up those stairs and keep quiet." He yelled in my face. He was looking straight in my face. He no longer owned me, this was my time to stand him up.

"No!" I screamed right back in his face "Your not my father anymore! Fathers dont rape and beat there daughters! This is my life. You. Are. NOT. Apart. Of that. Anymore" I seperated the last 7 words for emphasis. I was done with him.

"Your gonna pay for that." He yelled oblivious to the fact that Jane was standing right behind him. He threw me to the floor and started kicking me, He stopped after about 4 strikes, I guess because people pulled him off me, but one hit my head causing me to lose consciousness.

I woke up in a car to find Lilly on my lap, Jane beside me and two people in the front.

"Your safe now. Charlie wont hurt you." Jane said. Those words were music to my ears.

"Whats happening?" I asked sleepily.

"We're going to the Airport to take you to your foster family" She said.

"What are they like? Where do they live? Will they like you?" I asked numerous questions.

"There names are Carlisle and Esme, They don't have any birth kids, they do however already have 5 adopted kids. There names are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. They are all very caring and loving, they will welcome you with open arms. One thing though." She said smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie are together romantically, so are Jasper and Alice. A lot of people think its wrong but really its just like they live together, there not blood related" She said defending them. I was fine with this, how cool would it be to live with the person you loved.

"Im Okay with that" I said happily.

"Good, I know you'll fit right in." She chirped

* * *

**R&R**

**Please Review with some suggestions. Id like to know how you think Edward should react to Bella. Please Help! **

**I want at least 6 Reviews before I post chapter 3 (:  
**

**THANKS (:**

**Sara xo.  
**


	3. New Life

**Hey Guys, **

**Next Chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I have no intention of being sued so I do not own twilight or any related characters. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After a 3 hour car ride, a 9 hour plane ride and another 2 hour car ride we reached Forks. My new hometown. It was covered in trees and moss and the welcome to forks sign said there was 1200 people. Cool. I couldnt wait to meet my family. We went through town and I saw the high school I would soon be going to, I could be educated. That was something I was ecstatic about. We took a turn up a dirt road and then arrived at a house, although house didnt cover it. It was a mini mansion. It was white rendered with Ceiling to floor windows everywhere, I described it as a Greenhouse: Home Edition. It was going to be a big change. I got out of the car and stood there with Lilly in my arms.

"Welcome home" I murmured to her happily. She responded by licking my cheek, I laughed. I looked back at the house to find two people coming out. I assumed these were my new parents although they looked so young, late twenties I thought. The woman had auburn hair with a smooth face and green eyes. She was petite and wore jeans and a nice blouse. The man had striking blond hair combed back with a smooth face again. He had warm brown eyes and was wearing black slacks and a white button down top. They walked up to me with warm smiles. I felt home. The woman pulled me into a hug although it was quite awkward with Lilly in the middle.

"Welcome home" She murmured to me. My thoughts exactly.

"Thank you" I said happily. She pulled away smiling.

"Who's this"? She chirped looking at Lilly.

"This is Lilly" I stated grinning. I couldn't wipe it off my face. I was just so happy. Carlisle, I assumed, walked over and gave me another awkward hug. I laughed silently. He pulled away and looked at me with a look Ive never seen before, Esme had it too. Love. I already felt like I belong.

"Thank you for taking me in, You dont know how much you two already mean to me" I said meaning every word.

"We feel the same. We know you will be a great addition." Esme smiled. I turned to Jane.

"Thank you for all your help" I said pulling her in for a hug.

"You cant get rid of me that easily, I have some paperwork for Carlisle and Esme to sign." She laughed.

"Damn" I said trying to sound mean but smirked instead. I couldn't help it, They all laughed and Lilly barked.

"Well, Lets not have the others wait any longer. There dying to meet you. Especially Alice." Carlisle said happily.

I followed them inside and Wow! The inside is so much better. White walls but everything was modern, contemporary and clean. I smiled taking as much in as possible, Lilly was too. I followed them into their living room which had 5 people sitting on the couch. A small pixie like girl with black short hair and spiky at the end. She ran up to me and bowled me over with a hug before I could look at anyone else. I laughed.

"Hey" I chimed.

"Oh My God! Do you know how much fun we are going to have. Well go shopping and go to school and live together! I can tell were gonna be best friends" She said way to quickly but I just comprehended it. Somehow I believed her that we would become best friends.

"So can I, If you don't mind me asking whats your name?" I asked. I heard laughter behind me.

"Oh whoops" She said then giggled and I think I saw a bit of a blush. "Im Alice" Alice fitted her perfectly.

"Cool, well this is Lilly" I pointed to her.

"aww, shes so cute" I heard someone say behind me. She walked up to me. She had natural blond hair with blue eyes. She could instantly become a runway model , I honestly thought she was.

"Hi, Im Rose" She smiled.

"Hey Rose, you wanna hold her?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" I handed her Lilly and turned to the guys.

This house was full of models I swear. 3 guys sat on the couch looking at me. One was dirty blonde hair with darker blue eyes and a fairly muscular body. The next one was, I sware a body builder! He was so bulky with curly short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked oddly like my mother...That was a bit confusing. The last guy was a god! He had bronze copper hair, it was styled messy. He had green eyes that I could die into and an angular face. He was Adonis. His body was muscular but not a body builder. They all stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey, I'm Jasper. Sorry about Alice, she can get a bit hypo" The dirty blond said.

"Thats OK, Shes cool" I Laughed.

Body builder pulled me into a hug and almost squished me.

"Get -t – ting S-q-q quished" I tried to say but it sounded like a mumble "I'm Emmett, Your cool anyway Ill be back I want pie!" He boomed but it wasn't like Charlie, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Emmett the Pie lover" I called to him.

"Dayuuum Straight!" I heard him say. I laughed again then turned to face Edward, but he was gone. I was worried now. Did he not like me? Maybe I dont belong here? All these people are gorgeous and I was just raped and abused Bella. No, I didn't belong here. Why would I belong in any other world then where I was?

"Don't worry about Edward, I swear hes a girl with PMS some days, And I see that look on your face. Your wrong" I swung around to find Jasper standing in the doorway.

"What look and why am I wrong" I no longer had a smile plastered on my face, Isn't It funny how you can feel over the moon one moment and completely useless the next.

"The look you have now, You do belong here. Your now a Cullen, whether you like it or not." He smiled.

"I guess, I just don't feel like I fit in" I said letting out my emotions.

"Bella, You do. You may not believe it now but trust me, well prove it to you" He vowed. He walked over to me and hugged me, As soon as he held me, I cried. I cried for everything that happened to me in the past, the beating, the raping, Renee leaving, Charlie hating me, Me gaining Lilly, Me finding Leah. I cried for everything thats happened in the present. Jane finding me, Me finally standing up to Charlie, Finally seeing my new family, Edward walking away from me, Emmett's humor, Alice's happiness, Rose's beauty, Carlisle and Esme's love and Jasper's compassion. I cried for the future and what could happen to me. I cried for good and for bad. Standing here in Jasper's arms, I felt cared for, I felt important and most importantly I felt loved. For once in my life I felt Loved.

I pulled away feeling bad for staining Jasper's shirt.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, and Bella?"

"Yeah" I asked lifting my head to look into his eyes.

"Your not alone anymore, and you never will be again.

* * *

"So Bella, when are we going shopping?" Alice asked while walking to her room.

"I have no money" I stated.

"Ill pay" She chirped as she opened the door.

"I couldn't let yo-" I was cut off by the sight in front of me.

The room was dull and candles were lit everywhere, Very Sexual music was playing from their radio and laying on the bed – in a g-string I must add – was Jasper.

"UH – Ill leave you two to yourselves" I said blushing while walking out and closing the door.

"This doesn't get you out of sho-Oh my jazz" She yelled as I was already half way down the hallway. I walked quicker not wanting to get any extra audio.

Downstairs was Emmett, Rose and Edward playing on the playstation 3, Rose had Lilly in her lap. I decided to ignore Edward and when he wanted to talk to me and tell me what the fuck his problem was, Id be here.

"Hey guys, please distract me" I pleaded.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Okay …... Listen to this!" I explained what I saw about Jasper and Alice.

"OMG! Rosie we have to try that!" Emmett boomed. Rose smacked him over the head.

"haha. Well aren't you adorable, discussing your kinky ways of sex" I laughed.

"Gotta have new material, you know, keep things alive." Emmett replied which earned another whack from Rosalie.

"Babe, you know I'm joking. I would never to something like that. I prefer seeing you in a g-string." Em said while rubbing his head.

"Nice Save Em, Nice Save" I said laughing. This guy was hilarious.

"Before This goof says anything else to make me whack him, Do you wanna take Lilly for a walk around the town?" Rose offered standing up and walking over to me with Lilly running to me, I picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

"Yeah, Lets go"

* * *

**R&R Please (:**

**Thanks**

**Love you all**

**Sara xo.**


	4. New Friends

**NEW CHAPTER AHH! I know this chapter is short but I had to get something out to you guys, I know i havent updated, and I pinky promise to try my very hardest to get another chapter out by the end of the weekend. No garantees though.. I have studying for my exams :/**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Twilight related plot or character. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 : A New Friend.**

**Bella POV  
**

We started walking and Rose showed me all the places around.

"This is all so surreal" I whispered, more to myself than her.

"I know what you mean, When I came here. I was in shock for two days. I didnt talk to anyone. Emmett was the one to get me to talk" She smiled obviously thinking about Emmett.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why were you adopted?" I asked "You dont have to tell me its okay"

"No, Its Fine, When I was born, My Dad Left my Mum. To this day, I still dont know why but he just up and left. So, Mum got deep in Depression, She took drugs, Alcohol and partying." She looked up at me and showed me the tears forming in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly "This went on for 2 years. One day, She decided she wanted a man. She applied to every dating site, and eventually met a man that she fell in love with" She made quotation marks for love " Except there was one catch. He didnt want me, He made My Mum choose between him and me. I think you can guess who she chose" She looked at me again.

"Aw, Rose. Im so Sorry. That must've been hard" I sympathized.

"Thats OK, Im over it now, Ive moved on to better things. Hey, If you dont mind me asking. Why are you in Foster care?" She asked. I thought they already knew, Wouldnt Carlisle and Esme tell them.

"Um, Haven't you been told?"

"No, Carlisle and Esme said its up to you to tell us. Its your business" Oh.

"Oh, Okay, Well how about when we get back. Ill tell you all so I dont have to repeat myself" because that could get annoying.

"Yeah, sure. Oh look. Theres Our school" She said pointing to a buildings with a carpark in front of it.

"Oh, My, God" Im going to a school, A real school. An educating school.

"What?"

"Ive never been educated before. This is my 1st time going to a school"

"Wow, Well trust me. The excitement fades after a while. School just becomes a routine." Rose Laughed. I couldnt see how I could not like School. Its going to be wonderful!

"Oh, I dont think Ill ever get over school". I looked at Rose who had a smirk "What?"

"Wana make a bet?" She asked still smirking.

"What? That I wont get tired of school" She nodded "Okay, If by the end of this year. Im not tired of school, You have to do whatever I tell you to do for a whole day"

"Fine, But If you are tired of school. You have to dress in whatever I tell you to dress in for a whole week"

"Deal."

"Deal" She shook my hand. It was on.

..........

I asked Esme and Carlisle if I could cook dinner, to which they said yes. I was cooking smoked salmon with a ceaser salad and a simple Apple Crumble for desert. I didn't want to go all out on the 1st night. I called everyone at 7 to come and get it but they didnt respond so I had an Idea. I didnt know how it would go down but I tried it anyway, A grabbed a pan and a big metal stirring spoon. I banged them together while yelling Fire in my most frantic voice. Within five seconds everyone was on rushing around. Rose was trying to find Lilly, Aww. Alice was trying to drag her clothes out while Jasper was trying to tell her to forget them and run. Em was unplugging his Playstation 3, Esme and Carlisle were trying to get them out while Edward was no-where to be seen. I laughed at the sight.

"STOP!!!!" I yelled. They all stopped and turned to me. "Dont worry, False alarm, Its okay" I was smirking by this stage. Emmett caught on.

"haha, Wait to go my newest sis. You are officially a Cullen." He laughed.

"That was so not funny! Now I have to take all my clothes back up the stairs!" Alice whined. Esme and Carlisle were staring blankly at me. Woops.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt have done that. That was very un-appropriate." I looked down. They laughed. I looked up and they were laughing. HUH? I joined in and soon everyone was in hysterics on the floor. I faintly saw Edward walk in, he looked completely dumbfounded at the sight. After we all calmed down, I told them to come in to the dining room for dinner. I gave everyone their plate and was very anxious to hear how it came out. When they tasted it, I heard a round of moans, even from Edward! That reminded me. I was going to talk to him after dinner to find out what the hell his problem was.

"Bella, This is fantastic. You are truly one hell of a cook." Rose complimented.

"Have you thought about doing this for a courier?" Carlisle Asked.

"Ummm, No Not really. But I will now" I smiled. It was so easy to be myself.

"So who's ready for dessert?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett boomed. I heard faint yes's and of course's behind his booming voice.

After dessert I walked over to Edward.

"Follow Me" I demanded and walked up the stairs. I wasnt taking his crap. Once we got to my bedroom I shut the door and faced Edward.

"What The Hell is your problem!" I said loudly and aggressively.

"What!" He responded. Wow, His voice is heaven. _Snap out of it Bella, Your pissed at him. _

"You heard me. Ever since I got here you've been avoiding me like I'm the plague, Tell me. Is it my fault or are just having some male PMS!" I screamed. He was pissing me off now.

"You wanna know why! We dont need you! We have enough people already here without you coming and ruining it. We were fine! With just us! But no, You had to come along and completely destroy us again. Oh and dont think because the rest of them were together Im getting together with you. Never going to happen" Edward said strongly. I gasped. Me getting together with him. I was sad about the other stuff but Me getting together with him! Him!

"Are you on drugs! Like I would ever go out with you" I screamed, tears forming.

"You know you want me, Im just too damn hot, but you are wayyy out of my dating scale. I mean, look at you! Your so.. EUGH!" He screamed back and stormed back. I was pissed, I was sad, But I was convinced. There was no way I would fit in with these people. Im too ugly, And broken.

I sunk to the floor with tears in my eyes and Edwards words in my head as the darkness took over.

* * *

**I know, Its short.**

**I want at least 5 reviews if Im gonna put it up by the end of the weekend (: It also inspires me to write.**

**Love you, Thanks for your support.**

**Sara xoxo.  
**


	5. New School

**WOW! Thanks sooo much for your Reviews (: Keep Em Coming. As promised heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight, Not me *Sigh***

**Anyway... On with it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : New School**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning in my soft bed.. Wait, Bed! I was positive I fell asleep on the floor. I sat up and looked around. I was so confused. Did I sleepwalk? Did someone put me here? Who? Who would care to put me in a bed? I was still in my clothes from yesterday, At least They didnt change me. Good. Anyway I had better things to worry about, I got up and went to go have a shower for my 1st day of school, I was so excited. I cant believe Rose made that bet with me, Ill never get tired of school. I cant wait! I got changed into some bootleg jeans and a grey sleeves top with a black band underneath the boobs and three bows as buttons(A/N Outfit: ) I headed downstairs to get some breakfast, Everyone was down there except Edward. Thinking of him flooded back the memories of last night. They dont want me, They dont need me, Im not wanted. Im Eugh! Im ugly and broken. Those thoughts brought my mood down dramatically

"Hello" I greeted with My head down, I got a round of mornings, and Hi Bella. They were just being nice to me. I grabbed myself some breakfast and sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine" I responded quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, faking concern.

"Fine" I responded again before looking up at him and giving him a small smile. I cleaned my plate then went to find Lilly. She was on the couch curled in the corner. I smiled at my best friend. I sat down next to her and began stroking her. I wanted to hold her and just cry into her, I want to be wanted. To be needed. To be loved.

"Come on Bella, Time for school" I looked up snapping out of my daze to find all the Cullens standing there looking at me. _Shit!_ I locked eyes on Edward and I was sure a hurt look came to my face. He just looked away. _I am so ugly!_

"Uhh, I think Ill walk to school" I said getting my bag and heading backwards towards the door.

"No Bella. The Bells about to ring so you'll be late and we want to drive you" Rose said. I didnt want to be a more of a problem so I silently nodded and followed them to Emmett's Jeep. I got in the back and was quiet the whole way there.

Alice decided she would come with me to the office. Behind the office desk was a woman who looked sweet.

"Hi, Im New Here" I stated.

"Ah, Yes. Isabella S-" I cut her off.

"Just Bella Please" She looked a bit pissed I cut her off but she continued.

"Bella Swan, Here is your timetable" She handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh! Let me look Bella!" Alice grabbed my timetable. She studied it for a few moments!

"We have English, history and Gym together, Yay!" She said faking enthusiasm. Why would it be for real. Im not wanted. Shes being Nice.

"Cool" I gave her a weak smile

"Are you sure your okay Bella, You seem really sad compared to yesterday.." She questioned.

"Im fine" I smiled, I hoped it looked good. She didnt look convinced but brushed it off.

"Fine! Come on we have english!" She smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my 1st class.

The whole lesson I was quiet. I got to sit next to Alice. When she whispered something, I simply nodded or smiled.

I went to my next class to find Emmett and Rose there. I was told to sit between them, I was once again silent. Only nodding or smiling. Isnt it funny how one persons words can hurt you so much? When The bell rung to go to the next class, I trudged off to gym, _yay._ I already knew Alice was in my class so I got changed and walked into the gym. Sitting next to Alice was Edward and Jasper. I decided to walk away and try and fade away. I didnt want to face Edward, He already broke me. I take that back. I was already broken, Thats why they dont want me.

The teacher began class and I found out we were playing voleyball, Jasper ran over to me.

"Why didnt you come and say hi to us?" He questioned.

"I guess I didnt see you" I replied. He let it drop.

Well, Lets just say sports is one of my major weak points. I only hit the ball once and got hit the other times. Thats gonna leave a mark in the morning...

After class, I walked the opposite way from The Cullens and then I heard little footsteps.

"Where Are you going" Alice demanded.

"Ummm. Im finding somewhere to sit" I said quietly.

"Uh No! Your sitting with us. Your in our family now" She said before dragging me off. Maybe she does care about me... Nahh, Shes probably being nice so Carlisle doesn't get angry at her, So I let her take me to the cafeteria. Inside the room was buzzing with happy people all talking to their friends and all I could smell was shit. When we went to go get food I realized what the smell was. We grabbed our food and made our way across the cafeteria. I could feel people staring at me, They must be wondering how someone can be so ugly.

When I saw the Cullens table everyone was there and sitting on Edwards lap was a girl with bleach blonde hair, and thin. She looked really pretty.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said. I realized I had stopped in the middle,When Alice said my name more whispers went around. I nodded and followed her to the table.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed. Even though he was just being nice I had to smile.

"Hey Bel-"Jasper started but got cut off.

"What are you doing here" Edward growled.

"Shes Eating, Duh!" Alice answered for me.

"She shouldnt, eugh." The blonde said. I looked down.

"Shut up skank" Rose snapped.

"Dont you fucking dare talk to her like that" Edward yelled.

"Can we please not argue" I said quietly. All their heads snapped towards me.

"Shut up you fugly bitch" The blonde said.

"Dont fucking talk to her like that" Alice snapped.

"Shut Up Alice, You too Jessica! Bella, Fuck off. We dont want you and we dont need you! Leave Us alone and well all be happy. Your too ugly. No wonder your in adoption care!" He saw the pools of tears forming in my eyes. "Sook" He added. I broke. I turned to Rosalie with tears running down my cheek.

"You Win" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear and then I turned and ran out of the door. I heard the screams yell my name, I even thought I heard Edwards, but despite all of that. I just kept running.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. BUT I want at least 20 Reviews! We got to about 15 for the last chapter in 2 days. Come on guys!**

**It also helps me write (:  
Love you all**

**Sara xoxo.  
**


	6. Damadged Money Note

**I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!! IM SORRY... I just thought Id give you something untill i can post a longer one. Ill try and post another one as soon as possible, But.--- It would motivate me more if you guys reviewed. Please, They mean alot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related themes or characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**On with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Damadged Money Bill.**

**BPOV**

I ran for what seemed like hours, my face was getting cold from the cool air hitting the water of my tears. I couldnt believe he said that! I knew he hated me but I didnt know it was that bad. Maybe I should go back to Charlies, I dont want to feel like a burden.

I ran through bushes and trees untill I reached a small meadow, it was a sight to see. It was almost perfectly round with Flowers absorbing the ground. It seemed like the kind of place that no matter what weather there was, In this little meadow, there would always be sun. I walked to the middle and sat down on the bed of flowers. As I bought my knees up, rested my chin on them and closed my eyes a new round of tears flooded my eyes and ran down my cheek. I really am useless, worthess, ugly, stupid and a complete loser. I shouldnt be here, or at Charlies. I shouldnt be anywhere. No-one wants me. Why would they want me. Im like a damadged money note, useless. I cant be useful, I might as well be chucked away. I couldnt help but wonder what my life would be like if my mother took me with her, Would it be worse, would I be living the life of my dreams, hmmm?

After about 3 hours, I turned my phone on to check it. 23 Missed Calls, 11 messages. I looked at the messages.

From: Alice

Bella! Where are you, Please tell me. Edward is a dick. Please.

From: Rosalie

Bella, Please come home! Or tell us where you are! Please!!!! Dont believe Edward.

From: Esme

Sweetie, Please Come home. Or tell me where you are. Alice told me what happened, Dont believe him, Edward has a mind of his own. We love you.

From: Emmett

Lil SIS!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! IM GOING CRAZY!!! I want you back. Please come back.

From: Alice

DONT BELIEVE HIM BELLA! Hes lying. Dont worry about him, Just tell me where you are!

From: Jasper

Come home please Bella, We miss you.

From: Carlisle

Please, Dont worry about what Edward Said, Rose told me. Just come home and we can sort this out, Your a daughter to me now.

From: Rosalie

Lilly Misses You! Bella! We all miss you. Come home!

From : Esme

We are out looking for you, Please tell us where you are sweetie.

From: Emmett

Belliiiieeee!! Please tell me where you are!!!

From: Alice

Please Bella, Im looking for you, Im about to look in the woods if you don't tell me where you are!

From: Edward

Come back.

I didn't fail to notice how Edward said back not home, let alone the fact he texted me at all! Maybe I should tell them where I am. I decided to call Alice, let her know Im safe. She picked up on the 1st ring.

"Bella?" She questioned.

"Hi Alice" My small voice sounded throaty from the combination of crying and the cool air.

"OH BELLA!!!!!!!! PLEASE tell me where you are!!!"

"Calm down, Alice. Im safe, don't worry"

"Okay, but Where are you" She asked, I think A little paniced.

"Im not telling you that, but call everyone back, and tell them Im safe and make sure they go home"

"Are you coming home?" her voice was small and trembling.

"Yes, Alice. But not now. I need time to think" she cut me off before I finished my sentence.

"Bella! Dont listen to him please!"

"Yes, Alice. Okay, but just go home, get everybody else home and make sure you tell them Im safe, because I reall am sa-" I was cut off by a deffening Roar. I dropped the phone in panic and turned to the sound. Oh No.

* * *

**Told you it was short! Sorry again!**

**While Waiting, Go check out ****, - She is an Aweosme Author And I LOVE her stories. Shes one of my fave fan-fictioners :P**

**Review Review Review. I can no longer call it a little Green Rectangle. :( haha, But they still mean just as much :D I would like at least 20 and I will get the next Chapter up ASAP.**

**Love you All**

**Sara xo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**I feel really bad writing this but I have to. Im putting Adopted on hold indefinitely. I will get back to it. I have some personal issues that I have to deal with. Im NOT giving up this story, simply putting it on hold.**

**Thanks for all your Reviews, they're what keep this story going.**

**Also, can you please review this and tell me what else you would like to see in the story, Ill take it on board and see what I can do.**

**Don't hate me**

**I will be back. Please Review telling me what you want in the future chapters , I sware on my life, If you do, I will try my damn hardest to get the next chapter up. **

**Im sorry :(  
**

**Love You All**

**Sara, xo.**


	8. A Strange Boy

**I'm Back! :D**

**Sorry for the delay guys.. But I brought you a decent sized chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any related Characters. I just borrowed them :D**

**Well, enough of it..On with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 : A Strange Boy  
**

_Previously - "Yes, Alice. Okay, but just go home, get everybody else home and make sure you tell them I'm safe, because I really am sa-" I was cut off by a deafening Roar. I dropped the phone in panic and turned to the sound. Oh No._

It took me about 5 seconds before I registered that there was a 2 metre high bear 10 feet in front of me. It took me another 10 seconds before I turned around and ran. I was tired from my earlier running but having a bear running after you, wanting to eat you kinda makes you run faster. I jumped over the hedges and pushed my way through all the greenery though I knew I was not getting further away to the beast behind me. I sort of felt like I was in an action movie, the one where no matter how far or fast you run, the bad thing always gets you. Suddenly, I tripped over a floor vine and the ground met my face in seconds. Yup, definitely an action movie. The good guy trips, cliché much? So I did what all the action movies taught me to do, crawled backwards like a coward and pray that the bear would lose interest and walk away. I was also preparing for death. I never knew death would come this quickly. When I lived with Charlie, I wanted to die every second - My life was worthless. But now, now that I'm with the Cullen's my whole perspective has changed. I feel like I mean something, they cook dinner-they don't leave it to the useless girl-, they showed me around, I feel like they care about me when I'm around them even though I know they don't care ab- oh my god, They do care. Remembering the way that Esme and Alice looked at me, I realise that love was in their eyes. Love, for me. Even if Edward doesn't give a shit about me, I know I now have 6 people who truly care about me, and that gave me every reason in the world to not want to die.

I was suddenly much more scared about this beast in front of me, crawling backwards still I was instantly off my feet and hands. Now, I was on my body. I was rolling down a small hole that I didn't realise I was running into. I hit the bottom with a thud, and looked up. On an angle, was a hole that I just rolled into. I was in a cavern of dirt. The bear was roaring down the hole, but I knew he couldn't get down here so I would just have to stick it out until he left.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice came from beside me. I bounced in surprise and turned to the voice. It was a boy, about 15 with tan skin and dark short hair. I could see, even in the dark that he was very well built. He could give Emmett a run for his money. He was staring at me weirdly until I realised I hadn't responded. I could still hear the roar of the bear.

"umm…who-who are you?" There was definitely fear in my voice but can you blame me, I was just chased by a 2 metre tall bear, only to be rolled into a dirt cavern with a strange boy beside me.

"Your guardian angel" He whispered softly. My eyes widened, oh my god, I died. The bear got me. Oh god, Oh god. "you should see your face, I can't believe you just fell for that" he laughed. My face turned to anger within a matter of milliseconds.

"Fuck off, I think a near death experience gives me a fucking right to be gullible" I said with harshness in my voice.

His voice softened. "Your right, I'm sorry. But honestly, are you okay?" I looked over myself, I couldn't see much due to the lack of light. It looked about midnight, the moon was shining bright in through the hole, when the bear wasn't covering it that was. I looked back over at the boy and answered his question by shrugging but I groaned. Ouch.

"Ouch, sorry you had to go through that. I don't think you've got anything permanent though," He sympathetically whispered. I found my voice.

"Who are you?" I was a tad suss. I mean, a 15 year old out here in a dirt cavern at midnight. Yes, completely not suspicious.

"I'm Jacob" he said putting his hand out. I looked at it, I really didn't want a handshake.

"Well, Jacob. I know I don't know you but a handshake isn't really what I want. Can you hug me, Jacob?" I whispered very quietly. He silently nodded before crawling behind me and putting one leg on either side of me. He wound his arms around my torso and I leaned into him. Before I registered I was doing it, I was crying. Jacob started whispering soothing things to me, I couldn't understand them but it made me feel better. I turned my head to the side and pressed my face into his shoulder, and cried.

"it's okay, You're safe. No-one's going to get you. Your okay, Shhh" He kept whispering until I fell into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes, looked around then realised where I was. Looking out the hole, I saw that it was about sunrise, I was out of it for about 6 hours. I looked over my head to see Jacob leaning against the dirt wall, his arms still wrapped around me. With the sunrise shining in, I could see him better. His features when asleep, were very soft. His features were almost baby like but it still had that touch of maturity that gave him that very good looking appeal. While gazing at his face, he opened his eyes to reveal dark brown, almost black pupils. They matched him perfectly. But, I needed to get out of here, I needed to get home to tell the people that care about me I'm safe.

"Hi," Jacob whispered down to me.

"Hello, um, I need to kinda go. People are getting worried about me" I said and got off him.

"Oh, Okay. Well, Can I see you again?" He asked.

"What school do you go to?"

"Forks High" He replied.

"Cool, same. I just moved here. Well, Ill see you at School. Bye Jacob" I said but then realised I couldn't get out of the hole without help. I looked at Jacob and he quickly understood. He kneeled down in front of the hole with one knee up, I climbed out of the hole and he followed.

"Can I have a hug now?" Jacob asked. I hesitantly nodded before his arms encircled me again. He felt so warm and I felt safe. I pulled away.

"I have to go" I said.

"Well, one more thing" He said and I stopped and turned. "What's your name?" He asked.

I smiled before turning back towards where the house was "Bella" I said before running off.

I ran for about 25 minutes before coming across the house. I bolted up the stairs and into the house, within seconds I was on the floor with people on top of me.

"Ouch" I moaned.

"Bella, Where the hell have you been!" Alice screamed.

"Bellie, I can't believe you made us all worried like that! I was dying" Emmett joined in. Rose and Jasper were on top of me but not talking, I didn't mind though, I felt the care. Looking around, I saw Carlisle and Esme standing, holding hands with relieved expressions on their faces, they had small smiles and tearstained eyes. Behind them was Edward, and I sware that his eyes were red, I could only think of one thing that they could be red from.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Betcha didn't think of Jacob now did you! :P But if you did, congratulations. You were right. :) *give's you jacob***

**Please Please Please Please Pretty Please with a Cherry on top Review! :) It means alot to me.. and I wana know if This story is actually decent. Otherwise I'll ditch it... :/**

**Anywayyyyy.. Love you all..Thanks for being patient while I sorted through my shit :)**

**Sara xo.  
**


End file.
